


Mario Bros Oneshots

by PokemonRescueSquad



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Lots of angst sorry, Nintendo - Freeform, Other, Princess peach - Freeform, Super Mario Bros - Freeform, Toad - Freeform, Yoshi - Freeform, koopa kids - Freeform, luaisy, one shots, onesided bowser x peach, peario, super mario bros super show, yes im referencing the show too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 20:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20123320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonRescueSquad/pseuds/PokemonRescueSquad
Summary: Here’s my collection of Mario bros oneshots.A lot will be angst cuz that’s all I can really write.Requests open but nothing like sm*t or p*do stuff please.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t played or seen a play through of the paper Mario where mr l is in it so please forgive me if I’m like really wrong bout some stuff

He felt his heart racing and his head begin to get hazy because of how fast he was breathing.

Luigi looked around the dark room, hoping to see some way out.  
But he found only the quiet darkness.  
His knees shook and hands fidgeted as they tried to process that he was alone.  
That they got him.

He whimpered and collapsed to the ground, covering his head with his hands.  
He felt vulnerable.  
No...he felt like someone was staring at him. That someone was in the room with him, waiting for him to lose his guard.  
Or they were reveling in the sweet pleasure of seeing him shake and cry because he wasn't with his big brother.

His gut was betting on the latter.

After what felt like years of dreadful silence, apart from his own choked sobs, a voice perked up.

It sent a shiver down his spine, but he went silent knowing that his fear was true.  
Someone was here.

He didn't hear footsteps, but he could feel them getting nearer and nearer. He didn't dare look up, he didn't want to catch a glimpse of the villain in the room.

His gut churned and his breathing stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

The voice whispered in his ear and he could feel their hot breath on his face.  
"Don't worry, little one. I'll fix you up, good as new." They cooed.

He bit his tongue and tried to curl into a smaller ball. His mouth tried to utter some words at the voice but he failed to keep his own voice steady enough to sound remotely threatening. 

That and his only threat was ‘my big bro is coming to save me right this minute’. 

He didn’t even know if that was true. His gut and his racing mind went two directions on the matter. 

The voice spoke up again. 

“You know that’s not true. You saw how badly he was injured. It’ll take quite awhile for him to get back into his feet.” The voice laughed. It echoed in the darkness. “Face the facts. You’re not getting out of here. At least not the way you want.”

Then the darkness was gone. The room was filled with color finally and he squinted around trying to find the voice. Before he could he felt a sharp stab in his back and he screamed, grasping at the source of the pain.  
His breathing was hitched and he tried to ignore the black spots invading his vision.  
‘They’re just tears. Just tears.’ He thought as he tried to get up, but his legs decided to give up for the day. 

His head ached and the room began to spin.  
He laid on the ground clutching his head, screaming for help knowing it wouldn’t come. 

The voice snickered at the sight.  
“Give in. Don’t you want to be brave? To finally let go of that nagging feeling you get? That little problem in your head? The voice that cries at the sight of ghosts and shakes at any unconvincing obstacle? What are you so scared of? You won’t die I can promise that. This is to help you. I promise. I just want to fix you.” 

Luigi squinted towards the voice and tried to focus on them.  
His mind had a hard time processing but he finally worked the words out.  
“You p-promise?” 

“Yes. I assure you. It’s just going to numb that voice so the true you can come out.”

Luigi inhaled slowly before letting go.  
His vision faded to black and the voice nagging in his head, the one that was clumsy and scared, went silent. 

When he woke up he looked around the room, the feeling of dread was off his chest and his mind didn’t race with unnecessary thoughts.  
The voice smiled down at him.

“Hello, little one. The voice is gone?” They received a nod in response. “Good, good. Now...what’s your name?”

He looked up at the voice in silence.  
He didn’t know.  
The voice had lied about one minor detail, since the whimpering voice was numbed so was his memories.

He looked down at his lap and found a hat.  
It was green and had a letter embroidered into the front of it. 

“L...I’m-“ he paused. “Im Mr L.”


	2. Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An exploratory piece on something related to luigis mansion. It may be a bigger story but I’m not sure yet?

Finally after hours of driving, he made it to the house on the flyer. He glanced back down to check the address one last time before putting his car into park and shutting the engine off. He exhaled and looked back at the mansion. It was bigger than he’d imagined and it radiates an almost foreboding aura.   
Luigi got out of the car and walked up the overgrown pathway to the porch of the house. The windows were dark with dust and grime from lack of upkeep. He tried to sneak a peek through them but his attempt was thwarted by a...

...A GHOST?

He backed up, heart racing and his mind set on running for the car. But just as quickly as it appeared, the “ghost” moved again and showed it was not a ghost. He sighed at the curtain the mat blew in the draft that found its way inside.   
Luigi picked himself up and dusted himself off. He flinched when he heard a crack of thunder. His stomach twisted into knots. He never cared for violent weather. He looked at the door in silence, patting his pockets to find that he lost the keys. 

Of course he did. 

He started walking back to the car to search if they got stuck in between the seats. Then he heard a noise.   
A long, eerie creaking of a door slowly being opened behind him. He bit his lip and squinted his eyes as he looked behind him.   
Only to find, the door was still firmly shut and locked.   
He exhaled in relief, but that was short lived. 

The door swung open and hit the wall with a thunderous bang. Luigi lost his footing and let out a yelp as he fell backwards down the porches stairs. He was about to run to the car, but he heard a voice that made his heart stop.   
A familiar voice.   
It called his name from the darkness.   
Luigi shakily climbed up the stares to peer into the now open door. 

“M-m-m-m-mario?” He weakly called out. 

Then those horrid laughs echoed in the foyer. 

The phantoms spun around him with their lanky tongues lapping at him. They snickered are his whimpering figure that shrunk even smaller when they got near. They tried to squeeze as much fear as they could before the true fun began.   
A large painting floated out of the house and towards the shaking plumber. The Boo’s disappeared with chuckles letting Luigi heat silence for a moment. He gathered the courage to open an eye to see why it had gone silent only to be met with the frozen face of his brother when he met his match.   
Luigi screamed and backed away from the painting.   
He heard a loud laugh echo around him and his stomach sank. 

The source of the laughter finally made itself visible and it was none other than King Boo himself.   
He jeered at the shaking plumber, who was on the verge of tears. He flaunted the portrait with a grin and a quick lick of his lips.   
Luigi struggled to his feet and fumbled with his racing mind and slack mouth. He tried to say something, but all that came out was nonsense.   
This put King Boo into hysterics yet again. 

“W-w-what’s wrong, Luigi? You look like you’ve seen a GHOST!” 

Laughter flooded his senses. 

“I’m glad you came though. I’ve been dreaming of expanding my art collection oh so badly. And you, you have the exact qualities I’m looking for.” The King grinned down at Luigi who still was frozen in his tracks. “Oh that expression...” he moaned. “I wish I could stare at that all day.”


End file.
